Transport items or devices in airplanes are normally secured against slippage during airplane operation. Such fastening devices are often secured to frame structures or reinforcing elements, such as ribs or stringers. The transport objects or devices can be fastened to the fuselage structure of the airplane by means of these fastening devices. Because such a fastening device can be exposed to high loads, in particular during flight or various flying maneuvers, it may be fabricated out of a resistant material that meets the weight requirements. This may be important, in particular, in vehicles or aircraft. For example, such fastening devices are manufactured using blanks that were milled into a specific shape in the production process. Depending on the material, this process can be expensive and time-intensive.
DE 10 2011 114 098 A1 shows a fastening device for fastening components to a fastening structure of a transport means. The fastening device exhibits a clamping device for introduction into an opening in the fastening structure, and an actuating device joined with the clamping device.
DE 10 2011 085 450 A1 describes a linking arrangement for linking a component to a base part, wherein the connecting arrangement exhibits a fixing device for fixing the component and a connecting device for load transfer.